


Just say the word and I'll part the sea

by techManticore



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Time Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 21:55:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14090505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/techManticore/pseuds/techManticore
Summary: Ignis' frown deepend. "You're from the future?""Not me, physically, I dont think. More like just my memories."Umbra let's Noctis relive his past memories, but he remembers everything.





	Just say the word and I'll part the sea

**Author's Note:**

> I kind of tweaked the Umbra thing from the game to help it fit into the story better, but the basic concept is still pretty much the same.

Noctis' eyes flew open, tears streaming freely from them. Breathing heavily he sat up and took in his surroundings. He was in the bedroom he and Ignis were sharing in the old house at Cape Caem. Right they were going to leave for Altissia later that day. The curtain was partially open and sunlight was streaming in to the room. Sunlight! The last thing Noctis remembered was an all encompassing darkness and Insomnia? And then Umbra?   
Noctis put a hand to his forehead trying to recall more of the dream. Because it was just a dream. Right?

The door opened and Noctis nearly jumped out of his skin. Ignis walked into the room doing up the last of his buttons on his shirt. His hair was damp. 

“Oh good, you’re awake,” Ignis said. “Would you like to do a bit of shopping before we head to Altissia this afternoon?”

Noctis nodded. “Hey, we don’t really have to be there until the end of the week, right?”

Ignis thought for a moment. “I believe so. We initially planned to arrive there a bit early so we could get comfortable navigating the city and perhaps relax a bit before the rite, remember?”

“Yeah I just think we should stay another day or two. Maybe take on a few more hunts. You know, for a bit of extra money.”

“Well, it certainly wouldn’t hurt to have some more money of course.” Ignis gave Noctis a curious look. “But if you don’t mind me asking…why the sudden change? You were dead set on getting to Altissia as soon as possible.”

“Yeah. I know" Noctis mumbled, picking at a stray fiber in the blanket that was still draped across his legs, looking anywhere but at Ignis. “No real reason. Just think we could do with the extra cash is all.”

And it was true Noctis didn’t have an exact reason to put off Altissia. He just felt like once they leave everything would go to shit.

Ignis was silent for a long moment and Noctis could feel Ignis staring at him, studying him, but Noctis kept his eyes glued to the fraying blanket.

“If you’re sure,” Ignis finally said.

Noctis nodded and hoped Ignis would leave to let him get ready, but Ignis walked over to Noctis’ side instead. Laying a hand on Noctis’ cheek and making Noctis look at him. When Noctis did look an image of a scarred Ignis from his…dream flashed before him, causing Noctis to gasp and squeeze his eyes shut. 

“You alright?” Ignis asked, tapping Noctis’ cheek, gently prompting Noctis to open his eyes again.

“Yeah,” Noctis sighed, blinking up at Ignis’ thankfully unscarred face. “I just had a nightmare I think.” Noctis let out another breath and tried to calm his racing heart.

“Oh,” Ignis sat on the bed bedside Noctis, his hand going from his cheek to his forehead, brushing Noctis’ bangs back a bit. “Would you like to talk about it?”

Noctis shook his head, dropping his gaze. “I don’t really remember much anyway,” he said.

“Alright. If you change your mind you know where to find me.”

Noctis just nodded again, trying to swallow down the lump that suddenly formed in his throat. Ignis said stuff like that all the time but for some reason it now made Noctis feel like crying.

“I’ll tell Gladio and Prompto of the change in plans. Come down to breakfast when you’re ready,” Ignis continued, pulling away from Noctis. 

The names of his other companions evoked more flashbacks from his dream. 

Gladio scolding him as they trudged through a marsh; Prompto toppling off the roof of a speeding train; all three of them battling daemons as he ran toward the Crystal.  
Noctis clenched his fists into the blanket and bit his lip.

“When did you want to set out for Altissia then?” Ignis’ voice broke through his thoughts. 

Noctis started, he'd forgotten that Ignis was still there.

“When the last possible day we could leave?” Noctis asked, his voice sounded raspy.

“Three days from now, I would assume."

“Let's leave that day."

Ignis nodded but before he could get up to leave and before Noctis could stop himself he reached up and traced his finger under and around Ignis’ left eye, where the scarring had been the worst. Ignis was blind in his dream. Something happened to Ignis during the rite.

“Are you sure you’re all right Noct?” 

Noctis jerked his hand back coming back to himself with a shudder. 

“Yeah,” he cleared his throat, “that dream shook me up more than I thought I guess… I’m gonna get dressed. I’ll see you downstairs in a few, okay Specs?”

“Of course” Ignis murmured, and rose from the bed slowly, giving Noctis one last long look before leaving their room. 

About ten minutes later Noctis entered the kitchen. Gladio, Prompto and Ignis were all seated at the table. There was a plate of food for Noctis at the empty spot. It was still warm.

“So what’s this I hear about putting off Altissia?” Gladio asked, his eyes suspicious.

Noctis shrugged. “What’s the rush? We need the money.”  
“What about Lady Lunafreya? Don’t you care about her?”

Noctis bristled at that. “Of course I do, but she -- she'll be fine for a few more days, I’m sure.”

He stared down at his food, tears burning threateningly in his eyes again. Unfortunately Noctis knows exactly what’s in store for Luna in Altissia. Wait, no that was just a dream. Right?

“Well whatever you’re the boss,” Gladio conceded. “Where do you want to go?”

Noctis thinks for a moment. “I heard about some high paying jobs in Lestallum. It’s the closest I think. Plus we wouldn’t have to camp out.”

“Sounds good to me,” Gladio said.

“I’m in!” Prompto agreed.

“Lestallum it is then,” Ignis said, rising from the table.

The car ride was mostly silent Noctis spent most of the time staring out the window. He tried hard not to think about his dream or whatever it was, but his mind kept drifting back to it. The four of them were resting in a underground walkway in the ruins of Insomnia. They were about to go to sleep and then Umbra was there. And then he woke up in Caem. Did Umbra do something to him?

Noctis’ eyes strayed from the scenery rushing past outside to the front of the car. Ignis’ eyes caught his in the rearview mirror, making Noctis jolt and quickly turn his head back to his own window. 

A couple of hours later they were back in Lestallum. Immediately after parking the car. They made their way to the outdoor restaurant at the market picking up a couple of hunts.   
They were pretty high paying because they were quite difficult and a bit out of the way. It took them all day and half the night to wrap up all of their assigned tasks.

Finally back at the Leville they were grimy and exhausted and booked two rooms for the night. Gladio and Prompto in one and Noctis and Ignis in the other. 

After going through their nightly routines Noctis and Ignis were relaxing on the bed before going to sleep. Ignis was reading a book and Noctis was messing around on his phone. 

“Ignis,” Noctis hedged after a while. 

“Hm?” Ignis replied, not looking up from his book.

“I think I wanna talk now. About that dream I had.” 

“Of course,” Ignis said immediately, putting his book aside and giving Noctis his undivided attention.

Noctis was silent for some time, but eventually took a deep breath and spoke. 

“The more I think about it,” he began, “I think… Gods this is gonna make me sound so crazy, the more I think it’s real.” 

Ignis frowned. “What do you mean? Like a vision?”

“Not exactly.” Noctis bit his lip, struggling to come up with an explanation that makes sense. 

Ignis patted his leg in a comforting gesture, silently telling Noctis to take his time.

“I think Umbra did something. Brought me back to this time from the future.”

Ignis’ frown deepened. “You’re from the future?”

“Not me physically I don’t think... More like just my memories? See! It’s crazy! I can’t really explain it. I don’t understand it myself!” Noctis cried, more than a little frustrated.

“It’s okay,” Ignis soothed, squeezing Noctis’ leg. “I believe you. Now,” he continued after Noctis calmed down a bit. “What happened in this ‘dream'.”

Noctis told Ignis about everything that happened in Altissia with Luna and the negotiations and the rite.

“And when I woke up,” Noctis was saying, “you were there and you told me Luna was dead and you – you couldn’t see, Ignis. You were blind. Something happened that blinded you. I don’t know what; you never told me. Not that I really asked. Gods I remember feeling so terrible about it because it was probably my fault. Gladio had said he found us together on the alter. But I couldn’t say anything to you. Gladio even called me out on it, but I still couldn’t say anything! It was all so overwhelming and I was so shitty and weak. I thought you hated me for sure.” All the words came out of him like vomit. Once he got started he couldn’t stop.

“Noctis,” Ignis interrupted both hands coming up to hold Noctis’ face. “I assure you, you are anything but weak nor are you a bad person.”

“How do you know?” Noctis mumbled, a bit of childish bitterness to his tone.

“I know,” was all Ignis said, then continued, “I am most certain that no matter what you do I could never ever hate you. Past, present or future.”

“How do you know that,” Noctis countered. 

“Because,” Ignis said simply, resting his forehead against Noctis’. 

Noctis waited for a moment to see if Ignis would elaborate. When he didn’t Noctis smiled and reached up to squeeze Ignis' hand still resting on his cheek and whispered, “thanks,” before pulling away. “Let’s get to bed. More hunts tomorrow.”

“Right,” Ignis pressed a small tentative kiss to Noctis’ temple, then laid down and covered them both with the blankets.

And if Noctis slept a little closer to Ignis that night neither one of them mentioned it.

***

 

The next morning Ignis woke Noctis bright and early. And after a quick breakfast and getting some info from another tipster they headed out into the wilderness.

Since they had gotten such an early start that day they finished up much earlier than they had the previous night. The sun was just sinking under the horizon when they retired to their hotel.  
“Isn’t it getting dark awful early now?” observed Prompto during dinner.

“Yeah,” Noctis murmured, a sickening feeling in his stomach Luna's speech to the citizens just before the rite began came to Noctis’ mind.

“Noctis felt a nudge on his shoulder and looked up to see Gladio frowning at him. 

“You okay?” he asked. “You seem more out of it than usual.”

“Yeah. Just…tired,” Noctis replied.

“Well we should sleep then,” Ignis cut in, “we're going back to Caem tomorrow then…Altissia.”

“Right,” Noctis whispered.

***

 

“I wish we could just drive around forever. Doing this, you know, hunting, camping. I wouldn’t really mind, compared to…other things.”

Ignis gave Noctis a sad smile. They were tucked into bed Noctis’ head resting on Ignis’ collarbone and Ignis’ arm was wound around Noctis’ shoulders, his hand carding soothingly through Noctis’ hair. Noctis was telling him more about the future he experienced. The fight on the train; getting tricked by Ardyn into pushing Prompto off the train. Gralea, the Crystal, the never-ending night, the ruined Insomnia. Everything Noctis could remember.

“You know as well as I do we can’t,” Ignis said hugging Noctis closer. “The days are indeed getting shorter. You have a duty. We all have a duty to fulfill.”

“I know. I just…I just, Noctis’ voice cracked, dissolving into an embarrassing whimper when he felt Ignis’ lips on his forehead.   
“I know,” Ignis echoed.

“Iggy,” Noctis began, “Ignis I…after we get to Altissia I have no idea if I’m gonna get a chance to say this, but I appreciate everything you do for me, for us. I know I can be difficult sometimes. I just don’t want you to think that I don’t…care about you.”

Noctis’ voice was soft and hesitant. He was having a hard time getting the words out. Emotions were never an easy thing for Noctis.

“Oh Noct,” Ignis said looking at Noctis straight in the eye. “I knew. I’ve always known and I will always know. So don’t worry. Even if you don’t say the words, I know.”

“Okay…” Noctis said, not entirely convinced. “can I… let me do this…” and Noctis leaned over and kissed Ignis’ mouth softly.

“Noct,” Ignis said, his voice barley there. 

“I’m sorry Iggy. I just. I can’t say it right, but I just…” and Noctis captured Ignis’ lips again. 

It’s strangely relaxing, kissing Ignis. Wonderful and exciting, but at the same time soothing. Like it’s exactly the right thing to do.  
Noctis pulled away just far enough to speak. “It feels really good kissing you, Iggy.”

“Likewise,” Ignis smiled.

“I’m glad,” Noctis started, “I wish I…”

“Shhh,” Ignis breathed, brushing a feather light kiss against Noctis’ lips. “I know.”

Noctis nodded, and didn’t try to put his thoughts into words anymore. It was very exhausting. He went to kiss Ignis again but was interrupted by a yawn.

“Bedtime I think,” Ignis said affectionately. 

“Hmm,” Noctis hummed, “but I wanna keep kissing you.” A bit of a whine to his voice.

“I would as well, but we have another early start tomorrow and you need your rest.” Ignis gave Noctis a final goodnight kiss. “This won’t be the last, you have my word.”

“I’ll hold it to you, Specs,” Noctis said, already drifting off. He felt safe, warm and loved in Ignis’ arms. 

“Of course, Highness,” Ignis replied, letting sleep over come him as well. 

***

Right before they were to set to leave for Cape Caem Noctis rushed past them and into the crowd of early morning shoppers.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Gladio called.  
“Give me five minutes!” Noctis called back before being swallowed by the crowd.

“What was that about?” Gladio asked, the question directed at Ignis. 

“I haven’t a clue.” Ignis answered honestly.

True to his word Noctis was back within five minutes.

“Just had to pick up a few things before we left.”

“More curatives?” Ignis asked.

“Yeah,” Noctis replied. “replaces the ones we used during the hunts.”

“Right,” Ignis said ushering Noctis into the car. “Let’s be off then.”

They got to Caem a little before noon and all agreed to relax until they left for Altissia the following morning.

Prompto and Noctis spent the afternoon down by the water. Fishing for Noctis and Prompto just being content to just watch him and take a few “cool action shots” And while Noctis tried not to dwell on it too much he couldn’t help but think that this would be the last time they’d be able to do something like this.

“Hey Prom,” Noctis said as he restrung his line, “whatever happens just know that no matter what you’ll always be my best friend, and if something bad happens I’ll do everything in my power to help you.”

“Okay?” Prompto said slowly, giving Noctis a strange look. “Gladio's right you’re acting weirder than usual. Did something happen?”

Noctis shook his head. Not yet anyway. “Just remember, okay?”

“Sure man"

Noctis nodded finally turning around and giving Prompto a smile. “Thanks.”

“Man, don’t be all cryptic like that,” Prompto laughed, shoving Noctis' shoulder a little. “Its kind of creepy”

“Sorry,” Noctis chuckled, returning his attention back to his fishing pole.

***

Evening found Noctis and Ignis squeezed together in the tiny bed in there room, trading sweet, soft, comforting kisses. They hadn’t even bothered to change their clothes. And as much as Noctis tried he could not stop the tears leaking from his eyes. Just thinking about Altissia made his chest hurt.

“Oh Noct,” Ignis breathed, brushing away as many tears as he could from the steady stream now cascading down Noctis’ face.

“It's stupid I know,” Noctis sniffed, “but every time I look at you I see…” his words were cut off as a son tore through his throat. 

“Noctis Noctis,” Ignis murmured, gathering Noctis into his arms properly and pressing Noctis' face against his shoulder. “How you feel is certainly not stupid. I can’t imagine how difficult it is for you. Remembering what you have. Knowing that you’re going to have to experience it all over again essentially.”

“Nothing I can do to stop it,” Noctis cried, his words muffled by Ignis’ shirt. 

Ignis hummed, running his hand along Noctis' back. “I have no way to be certain of course, but I’m sure that I nor Prompto nor Gladio would have any regrets if it mean you can succeed in saving the world.”

“Still doesn’t make it right,” Noctis whispered, his voice breaking. 

“Perhaps not, but there are few things in this world that are right unfortunately. But please know that whatever may come, I and the others, we'll always be with you to help you bear your burdens.”

Ignis' words so closely echoed the ones he said to Noctis in his room in Altissia that Noctis finally broke.

“Ignis I need to feel you. I want you,” Noctis said, pressing a frantic kiss to Ignis’ lips.

“Wait Noct,” Ignis grabbed Noctis’ shoulders and pushed him back gently. “You’re upset. I don’t want you to make any rash decisions and end up doing something you’ll regret. Beside that we don’t have any... supplies on hand.”

“It—it’s not a rash decision honestly,” Noctis said seriously. “I’ve thought about it a lot since we kissed. And it’s something I could never regret. And as for uhh… supplies we're covered, actually.”

Noctis gave Ignis a sheepish smile, pulling away to rummage through his belongings and retrieve the bag of items he bought in Lestallum. 

Ignis' eyes narrowed. “Those aren't curatives at all are they?”

“Um nope,” Noctis’ cheeks heated.

“But how did you know what to get?”

Noctis pouted. “I’m a virgin not an idiot. I… I know things,” he said a bit indignantly. “A-and don’t go thinking I’m a pervert or whatever. I wasn't trying to… I didn’t think… I just wanted to be prepared,” Noctis’ voices tapering off into an embarrassed mumble.

Ignis laughed, not unkindly, beckoning Noctis back to the bed. “I’m sorry Noct. I didn’t mean to imply that you were naïve or a deviant. Come, let me make it up to you.”

Ignis took Noctis’ free hand pulling Noctis on top of him and into a heated kiss.

“How do you want to do this?” Ignis asked, his thumbs running along Noctis’ cheeks. They were still tacky from his tears earlier.

“Show me how to make you feel good. That’s what I want,” Noctis kissed Ignis once. “And don’t give me that you feel good when I feel good crap. I’m ordering you to be selfish tonight.

Ignis gave him a smile so fond that Noctis’ heart ached.

“If that’s what you wish, Noctis,” still cupping Noctis' face Ignis brought him in for another kiss. “I like being touched,” Ignis whispered between kisses.

Noctis took this as his cue and started to undress Ignis. Making sure to touch him wherever he could reach; his neck, his shoulders, his chest, as Noctis slipped Ignis’ suspender straps down and unbuttoned and removed his shirt. 

“Your hands feel marvelous Noctis,” Ignis breathed happily, shivering as Noctis’ fingers swiped up along Ignis’ ribs.

“You like this Iggy?” Noctis asked, his mouth descending on to the sensitive, flushed skin of Ignis’ neck.

“Yes,” Ignis hissed through his clenched teeth, fingers clenching at the fabric of Noctis’ shirt.

Noctis nipped and sucked marks onto Ignis’ neck and then his shoulders. His teeth and tongue taking the same path as his hands. When Noctis reached Ignis’ chest his mouth closed around his nipple, making Ignis gasp and his hips buck up involuntarily. His clothed cock rubbing against Noctis’ leg. 

“Gods Iggy,” Noctis chuckled. “You’re okay. I’ve got you. I’m gonna take these off now.” 

Noctis hooked his fingers into the waist band of Ignis' pants, yanking them down along with his underwear. 

“Now you,” Ignis said, directly into Noctis’ ear giving his lobe a playful nip before making quick work of Noctis’ own clothing. “There. That’s better.”

Ignis gathered Noctis into his arms and laid them both back down on the bed, Noctis delicately perched above him.

“Will you tell me what you want Iggy?” Noctis asked, brushing away some hair that had fallen into Ignis’ eyes. 

“You Noct. I want you inside.”

“You’re sure?” Noctis didn’t want Ignis to have any regrets either.  
“Absolutely,” Ignis said, accepting a kiss from Noctis. 

“Tell me what to do,” Noctis said.

“Give me your hand,” Ignis replied, fumbling along the floor for the discarded shopping bag. After unwrapping and uncapped the brand new bottle of lube Ignis squeezed a generous amount into Noctis’ hand. 

“Warm it up a little,” Ignis instructed, “and then here.” Ignis spread his legs a bit more and scooted backwards on the bed to give Noctis better access. He guided Noctis' slick fingers to his entrance. “There like that,” Ignis sighed, letting go of Noctis’ hand and allowing him to press one of his fingers all the way inside.

Noctis began to thrust his finger into Ignis. At first it was a little awkward, he wasn’t sure if he was doing well, but he trusted Ignis to correct him if he did something Ignis didn’t enjoy. Noctis' eyes flicked up to Ignis’ face. And judging by how Ignis bit his lip and how small pleasured sounds poured from his mouth Noctis figured he couldn't be doing too poorly.

“You can add another,” Ignis said after a couple of minutes.  
Noctis nodded and slowly added a second finger. Pausing a moment before moving them again. Noctis couldn’t look away from Ignis. His gaze raked over Ignis’ body. His chest heaving as he panted; the tendons in his arms as his fingers clutched the sheets; his eyes as they glistened in the moonlight peeking through the curtains.

All of a sudden Ignis’ back arched and a loud moan ripped from his throat. The sound went straight to Noctis’ cock.   
“Yes, right there,” Ignis gasped. One of his arms thrown up to cover his eyes. He brought his other hand to his mouth, biting down on the knuckle. “Oh Six Noctis.”

At Ignis’ urging Noctis added a third finger. Noctis brow furrowed as he concentrated. He wanted to find that spot again. And he managed to a couple more times before Ignis grasped his wrist.

“I’m ready, Noct. Here.” Ignis retrieved a condom and sat up so he could roll it onto Noctis’ cock. Once it was on Ignis added more look lube and laid back down, his hands on Noctis' hips guiding him to a better spot. “Slowly now,” Ignis whispered.   
Noctis nodded and took his slick cock in his hands, positioning himself at Ignis' hole. Then he was pushing his hips forward, achingly slow in entering Ignis. It felt like hours had passed before Noctis was fully in side him. 

Noctis' breath came in heavy pants, Ignis felt so good around him. He hovered over Ignis staring directly into his bright, blown out eyes.

“Hi,” Noctis said dumbly, overcome by the raw pleasure in Ignis’ face. All because of him!

Ignis gave Noctis a sweet smile, cupping his face and bringing him down for a sweet kiss.

“Hi,” Ignis replied when they parted. “Please move.” The plea was accompanied by a small nip to Noctis' lips. 

Noctis complied, a bit slowly at first. But then quickened his pace, encouraged by the sounds Ignis was making. 

“You’re wonderful Noctis. So, so wonderful!” 

“Iggy. Ignis,” Noctis whined, removing one hand where it was gripping Ignis’ side to lace his fingers with Ignis’ hand, squeezing it in time with his thrusts.

“I’m not gonna last much longer,” Noctis warned. 

“Its okay. Let go,” Ignis said, his finger nails digging into Noctis' hip.

“Wait.” Noctis took Ignis’ dripping cock in his hands. “You too.”  
Noctis felt his stomach clench and then his was coming, stroking Ignis faster so he could come too.

It didn’t take long for Ignis to follow, coming all over Noctis’ hand

“Did you like that?” Noctis’ asked shyly, looking up at Ignis through his hair.

“It was the best,” Ignis answered honestly, giving Noctis an adoring kiss.

After quickly cleaning each other up. Ignis tucked them into bed. Noctis curled up securely in his arm.

Noctis knew that he may not be quite ready to face his fate. But he also knew that he’d never ever be alone.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoy my work give me a follow on [twitter](https://twitter.com/chuunicorn_?s=09)


End file.
